


Fly Me to a Moon

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Let us play among the stars.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Fly Me to a Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowantreeisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowantreeisme/gifts).



> This is a space-exploration AU. Essentially Tony and Steve are two astronauts on a ship akin to the Enterprise. Imagine the moon/planet as amazingly oxygen-rich and thus their favorite meetup spot. Happy holidays, Rowantreeisme! I hope you enjoy this art!


End file.
